Sheogorath
Sheogorath, chiamato dai Khajiit anche Sheggorath o "Gatto della Skooma", è il Principe Daedrico della Follia. La sua sfera d'influenza comprende la pazzia e tutto ciò che è insensato, quindi le sue motivazioni sono praticamente sempre incomprensibili. È uno dei protagonisti dell'espansione The Elder Scrolls IV: Shivering Isles, mentre in The Elder Scrolls Online svolge il ruolo di principale antagonista nella questline della Gilda dei Maghi. Il suo regno nell'Oblivion è conosciuto come Isole Shivering, altrimenti note come "il Manicomio", le quali sono divise in due regioni distinte, che rappresentano rispettivamente le "due facce della follia" di Sheogorath: Mania, il lato fantastico e colorato, in cui risiedono folli artisti e festaioli, e Demenza, il lato orribile, oscuro e inquietante, abitata da coloro che hanno ricevuto il lato più oscuro delle benedizioni di Sheogorath. Descrizione A differenza degli altri Principi Daedrici, Sheogorath non sembra avere la capacità di assumere forme particolari, mantenendo costantemente quella di un uomo di mezza età sempre vestito in maniera eccentrica (in alcuni casi addirittura con le due metà del corpo abbigliate diversamente), ma non priva di eleganza, cosa che sorprende sempre i mortali a cui appare. La ragione dietro a questo suo aspetto è quella di condurre le sue ignare vittime sul sentiero della follia, quello che lui chiama “la Strada d’Oro”. A causa della sua pazzia, Sheogorath si ritiene essere uno dei Principi Daedrici più imprevedibili. Nelle sue apparizioni, di solito costringe i mortali a compiere azioni insensate o banali, spesso commentandole con affermazioni prive di senso o socialmente inaccettabili. I suoi argomenti preferiti sono la rimozione delle viscere dell'interlocutore e una curiosa ossessione per il formaggio, che sembra essere il suo cibo preferito. Pur essendo completamente pazzo, Sheogorath mostra comunque un'incredibile intelligenza e intuizione, con cui è capace non solo di manipolare i mortali, ma anche gli altri Principi Daedrici. Alcuni casi famosi includono quando ha manipolato Malacath in modo che uccidesse suo figlio, quando ha sconfitto Hircine in una lotta con bestie feroci e quando ha battuto Vaermina al suo stesso gioco. Invocazione Sheogorath è uno dei Principi Daedrici più facili da evocare. Sebbene la sua data ufficiale di evocazione sia il 2° giorno di Tramonto del Sole, Sheogorath può essere convocato ogni volta che si verifica una tempesta, o attraverso un'offerta di pelle di lupo o di orso. Può essere convocato anche in uno dei suoi santuari, offrendogli una gemma dell’anima minore, un cespo di lattuga e qualche rocchetto di filo (doni naturalmente bislacchi). Opionione su Sheogorath e Culto In origine, Sheogorath era uno dei Principi Daedrici che i Chimer (ora Dunmer) adoravano nel loro antico culto ancestrale. Tuttavia, quando il Tribunale divenne la religione dominante a Morrowind, Sheogorath (insieme a Mehrunes Dagon, Malacath e Molag Bal) divenne uno dei quattro Daedra facenti parte della "Casa dei Problemi", e la sua adorazione divenne punibile con la morte; i Dunmer lo considerano colui che li mette alla prova sfruttando le loro debolezze psicologiche, ed è associato alla paura che hanno le altre razze verso di loro. Sempre secondo i Dunmer, Sheogorath è anche colui che provò a far schiantare il meteorite Baar Dau sulla città di Vivec, come vendetta per l'insolenza del Tribunale o più semplicemente per la curiosità di vedere le conseguenze dell'impatto. Lo status di Sheogorath come Principe Daedrico e come membro dei "Quattro Angoli della Casata dei Problemi" si ripercuote non solo su Morrowind, ma anche sull'Impero, dove il suo culto tradizionale è largamente tabù. In tutta Tamriel, tuttavia, ci sono piccoli santuari dove i devoti adorano il Dio Pazzo in segreto, e si celebra una festività che è almeno vagamente imparentata con Sheogorath: il 2° giorno di Tramonto del Sole, quando si celebra la giornata di Pelagius il Pazzo. Secondo Gwinas, in questo giorno ci sono grandi feste e invocazioni nei santuari di Sheogorath. Al contrario, Sheogorath è uno dei tanti Principi Daedrici di rilievo nella cultura del popolo Khajiit. Nel mito della creazione Khajiit, infatti, Sheogorath è chiamato "Sheggorath", ed è conosciuto ad Elsweyr come "Gatto della Skooma", in quanto gli si attribuisce la creazione della skooma. Storia [[Era dell'Alba|'Era dell'Alba']] Diverse leggende narrano dell'origine di Sheogorath. Alcune sostengono che la sua creazione è legata al cambiamento o alla distruzione di un Aedra (come Meridia e Malacath), mentre le storie sulla creazione degli Aldmeri attribuiscono la sua creazione alla rimozione di una "scintilla divina" di Lorkhan. In un altro di questi miti è descritto come il "buco-a-forma-di-Sithis" del mondo, interpretazione che Haskill afferma che potrebbe non essere il caso. In realtà, Sheogorath non è altri che Jyggalag, il Principe Daedrico dell'Ordine, maledetto dagli altri principi e fatto divenire l'opposto di ciò che rappresentava. Da portatore di logica e disciplina, Jyggalag venne condannato a vivere la vita di un matto e portare scompiglio e follia, e da quel momento venne conosciuto come il Principe della Follia: Sheogorath. Nonostante ciò, a Jyggalag è permesso di tornare alla sua forma originale ogni volta alla fine di un'era. Tale evento, nelle Isole Shivering, è conosciuto come la Grigiamarcia: durante questo periodo, Jyggalag ritorna ed esercita il proprio potere sulle Isole Shivering evocando i Cavalieri dell'Ordine, i suoi seguaci, per attaccare e distruggere qualsiasi cosa sia presente. Verso la fine della Grigiamarcia, Sheogorath si ritrasforma in Jyggalag e finisce il lavoro dei suoi servi, per poi tornare nuovamente Sheogorath e ricreare tutto. Prima e Seconda Era Durante la Prima Era, Sheogorath strinse un patto con il famoso mago Shalidor, donandogli il Folium Discognitum per il suo lavoro su Glamoril e ottenendo in cambio l'isola di Eyevea, creata dallo stesso Shalidor in passato come santuario per i maghi. Shalidor ebbe a pentirsi di tale scelta quando Eyevea venne trasportata letteralmente alle Isole Shivering. Nel 2E 582, il Senzanima e Valaste della Gilda dei Maghi riuscirono a creare una forma corporea dell'anima di Shalidor. Grazie alle proprie conoscenze, Shalidor assistette la Gilda nel superamento delle prove di Sheogorath nelle Isole Shivering, in particolare nel Cava del Formaggiaio, nella Radura dei Divini, nel Circo dell'Allegro Massacro e nel Castello del Roditore Famelico. Superate le prove, Sheogorath restituì Eyevea a Tamriel. Terza Era - La fine della Grigiamarcia Il ciclo della Grigiamarcia venne probabilmente interrotto nel 3E 433, alla fine della Terza Era,, quando l’Eroe di Kvatch entrò nelle isole Shivering e divenne il campione di Sheogorath, aiutando il Principe a respingere le Forze dell’Ordine. Sheogorath però scomparve comunque, ritrasformandosi in Jyggalag e affrontando l'Eroe di Kvatch, il quale riuscì a sconfiggerlo e a liberare il Principe dalla maledizione. Jyggalag lo ringraziò e partì per le acque dell’Oblivion, non prima di aver nominato l'eroe nuovo Principe Daedrico della follia. Quarta Era Intorno al 4E 201, quando nella Quarta Era scoppiò la Crisi dei Draghi, Sheogorath decise di prendersi una "vacanza", visitando la mente dell’ormai morto da tempo Thoriz Pelagius Septim III il Pazzo. La sua assenza nel suo regno venne avvertita, e Dervenin, il Sacerdote di Mania, si recò in cerca del Dio Folle per pregarlo di ritornare, giungendo alla città di Solitude, a Skyrim. Con l’aiuto del Sangue di Drago, Dervenin persuase Sheogorath a tornare alle Isole Shivering. Artefatti Ci sono sette artefatti appartenenti a Sheogorath che sono noti sul piano mortale, tutti con effetti assolutamente folli e imprevedibili. Wabbajack Vedi anche: Wabbajack Artefatto tipico di Sheogorath, che compare in ogni titolo della serie da Daggerfall in poi, e può essere ottenuto completando le sue quest daedriche. In ognuno dei titoli, tuttavia, il suo potere rimarrà sempre lo stesso: ossia trasformare la vittima in qualcos'altro, come una creatura o un oggetto, causare danni o causare morte istantanea, sebbene sia impossibile prevedere il risultato, proprio come Sheogorath stesso. C'è anche un libro con lo stesso nome che descrive il manufatto, che parla di un ragazzo (forse Pelagius Septim III) che ha convocato Sheogorath per sbaglio e ha ottenuto il Wabbajack, presumibilmente impazzendo in seguito. Everscamp Artefatto esclusivo di Oblivion è l'Everscamp, un Daedra a forma di bastone con quattro piccoli demonietti che ballano sulla sua punta. Il suo potere è quello di evocare quattro “Everscamps”, i demonietti raffigurati sul bastone, che seguiranno perennemente lo sfortunato evocatore, che non avrà la possibilità di farli scomparire se non donando l'oggetto a qualche ignara vittima. Gli Everscamps sono innocui ma fastidiosi e maleodoranti; un altro scherzo di cattivo gusto di Sheogorath. Forchetta dell'Orripilazione Altro artefatto, esclusiva stavolta di Morrowind, è la Forchetta dell'Orripilazione, un'arma dal potere d'attacco estremamente debole, oltretutto incantata da un potere che drena costantemente la magicka di chi la utilizza, abbastanza potente da impedire all'utilizzatore di lanciare incantesimi. Con questa "simpatica" arma, Sheogorath chiederà al Nerevarine di eliminare un gigantesco Bull Netch. In realtà, per risolvere favorevolmente la quest, basterà indebolire la bestia con sistemi più “convenzionali”, per poi sferrare il colpo di grazia con la Forchetta. Come compenso però si otterrà un’arma leggendaria, la “Lancia dell'Amara Misericordia”. La Forchetta comparirà anche nell'espansione ''Shivering Isles'', ma in questo caso la si dovrà recuperare per un cittadino delle Isole Shivering letteralmente ossessionato da essa. In entrambe le versioni questo strano artefatto può, in determinati casi, trasformare la vittima in qualche altra creatura casuale, esattamente come il Wabbajack. Bastone di Sheogorath Bastone incantato che compare in ''Shivering Isles'', simbolo del potere che il Dio Pazzo ha sulle isole. Il bastone verrà consegnato al giocatore alla fine della missione "Le Radici della Follia", dove l'Eroe di Kvatch lo ricreerà con l'occhio di Ciirta e un ramo dell'Albero delle Ombre, uniti poi al potere della Fonte della Follia. L'effetto del bastone viene chiamato "Voce di Sheogorath", e quando esso viene attivato causerà il congelamento di tutti i nemici nel suo raggio d'azione. Per contro, però, tutto ciò che viene bloccato da questo effetto non potrà essere danneggiato. Gambolpuddy Gambolpuddy è un pezzo di equipaggiamento unico ottenibile solo in Morrowind, dove può essere trovato sotto un cuscino ad Ald Daedroth. Si tratta di un guanto destro che, quando viene usato, lancia un potente incantesimo che modifica temporaneamente gli attributi principali di chi lo indossa, aumentandone la metà (Agilità, Intelligenza, Fortuna e Personalità) e abbassandone per contro i restanti (Resistenza, Velocità, Forza, e Volontà). Questo guanto è necessario per rinnovare un patto che impedisce a Sheogorath di tormentare i Dunmer con follia. Folium Discognitum Artefatto che può essere ottenuto in The Elder Scrolls Online, alla fine della missione "Il Patto del Dio Pazzo", se il giocatore decide di lasciare Valaste nelle Isole Shivering. Esso contiene le intuizioni raccolte dai matti, ed capace di dare al lettore immenso potere e conoscenza. Una volta utilizzato, conferirà al giocatore 2 punti abilità. Limite della Rovina Arco unico esclusivo in ''Shivering Isles'', che si riceve come ricompensa da Lady Syl dopo aver completato la quest "La Signora della Paranoia". L'arco è incantato, ma piuttosto che con un incantamento fisso colpirà con un incantesimo casuale. Curiosità *Sheogorath è uno dei pochi Principi Daedrici che abbia avuto una relazione con un mortale, cioè Relmyna Verenim, una strega Dunmer che vive nell'area del suo regno conosciuta come "il Confine". *Nei "Miti di Sheogorath", si dice che Sheogorath abbia inventato la musica uccidendo una donna e usando alcune delle sue parti del corpo come strumenti. *Dal nome di questo Daedra deriva un arcipelago di Morrowind: Sheogorad. *Alla fine degli eventi in Shivering Isles, Jyggalag nomina l'Eroe di Kvatch "nuovo Principe della Follia", facendolo diventare effettivamente Sheogorath. Ciò viene suggerito anche in Skyrim, dove uno dei dialoghi di Sheogorath sembra rafforzare questa ipotesi; in primo luogo, menziona Martin Septim e il fatto che sia diventato un "dio drago", sostenendo subito dopo di aver partecipato alla Crisi dell'Oblivion nominandola come "quel sordido affare". Menziona anche delle farfalle (riferendosi probabilmente all’inizio di Shivering Isles), una volpe (ossia la "Volpe Grigia", il capo della Gilda dei Ladri di Cyrodiil), una testa mozzata (riferendosi alla testa mozzata della madre di Mathieu Bellamont) e del formaggio (in riferimento alla sua missione in Oblivion, in cui viene utilizzato per attirare dei topi). Questo sembra confermare che l'Eroe di Kvatch si sia infine trasformato definitivamente in Sheogorath, in quanto quest'ultimo asserisce che il titolo di Dio Folle “viene tramandato da me a me stesso ogni qualche migliaio di anni”. *Se il giocatore attacca Sheogorath in Oblivion, quest'ultimo lo paralizzerà, dicendo poi "Non avresti dovuto farlo." e "Goditi la vista.". Il giocatore verrà quindi teletrasportato nel cielo sopra le Isole Shivering, precipitando verso la morte. *In Skyrim, Sheogorath menziona "Stanley, il pompelmo parlante di Muro del Passo". Questo è un riferimento al video "Stanley and the Pineapple", in cui un uomo di nome Stanley incontra un ananas parlante. Galleria Sheogorath by azany-d65d7k4.jpg|Sheogorath in un'altra fanart TES IV Sheogorath.jpg|Sheogorath come appare in Shivering Isles TES V Sheogorath.jpg|Sheogorath come appare in Skyrim TES Legends Sheogorath.jpg|Sheogorath come appare sulla locandina dell'espansione Isle of Madness di The Elder Scrolls Legends de:Sheogorath en:Sheogorath es:Sheogorath fi:Sheogorath fr:Shéogorath pl:Sheogorath ru:Шеогорат uk:Шеогорат Categoria:Principi Daedrici Categoria:Culti Categoria:Culti di Skyrim Categoria:Culti daedrici Categoria:Daedra Categoria:Cultura Categoria:Divinità Categoria:Creature (Oblivion) Categoria:Creature